Ficarão somente as recordações
by Emmy Black Potter
Summary: Porque iria mesmo. Songfic! H/G - PÓS-GUERRA.


_**Ficarão somente as recordações**_

Harry sentia-se particurlamente culpado, com um leve gosto amargo na boca, culpa, talvez.

Sentiu-se um pouco enjoado quando a Profª Minerva e a Profª Sprout fizeram o corpo morto de Lord Voldemort flutuar para fora do salão, e para colocá-lo longe dos mortos na guerra. Dos bons.

Talvez fosse isso que o perturbasse. Culpa.

Remo Lupin morrera, Ninfadora Tonks, também. Colin Creevey. Fred Weasley, Sirius Black, e muitos outros. Sem contar com os que morreram antes, os desconhecidos, ou os que simplesmente morreram no início da Segunda Guerra, como Cedrico. Ou no final da Primeira Guerra, como seus pais.

Sorriu fracamente ao sentir seus dois melhores amigos o abraçando, Rony e Hermione. Todos os três haviam conseguido, haviam destruído as Horcruxes.

_Deixa ir_

_Tire o peso dos seus ombros_

_Pra seguir_

_Sem se lamentar dos tombos_

_Deixa entrar_

_Essa luz que te define_

_No final_

_Ficarão somente as recordações_

As pessoas a sua volta comemoravam. Pulavam, se abraçavam, choravam de alegria e ao mesmo tempo de tristeza sobre os corpos de seus parentes.

Tinham colocado novamente as mesas no Salão Principal, e todos conversavam excitados.

Harry também estava alegre, não podia evitar. Voldemort estava morto, devia estar feliz, certo?

Rony comia, estava morrendo de fome depois daquela batalha difícil. Hermione ralhava com ele por comer como um porco, mas ela própria tinha um sorriso nos lábios, a felicidade mal contida.

Harry olhou em volta, procurando, e não demorou a achar o que queria. Um mar de cabelos ruivos estava sentada mais a ponta de outra mesa, com Luna Lovegood, que parecia, como sempre, avoada.

Seu coração relaxou, Gina sobrevivera, afinal.

_No lugar_

_Das angústias põe_

_A luz que vai brilhar_

_Envolver a tua vida_

_Tudo bem_

_Se pra mim você se volta_

_Eu já sei_

_Sentimento prevalece_

_No final_

Levantou-se, dando uma desculpa qualquer a Hermione e Rony, mas eles, como vários outros, acompanharam com os olhos, enquanto ele caminhava em direção a ruiva.

- Gina? – perguntou baixinho, quando já estava ao seu lado – Pode vir comigo?

A ruiva nada disse, levantou da mesa com os olhos mel um tanto alegres, um tanto tristes, e seguiu Harry para fora do Salão Principal, e por vários corredores.

- Eu... – ele começou, meio gaguejado, quando já tinham parado de andar – Eu sinto muito.

- Pelo que, Harry? – a voz dela era tão macia que só aumentava sua culpa.

- Por tudo. Por ter te deixado para trás, pelo Fred, por tudo que eu fiz... – sua voz ia morrendo.

Gina deu um suspiro, antes de dizer:

- Nada é sua culpa, acredite. Muitos morreram, mas muitos ficaram. Você ter me deixado? Hoje eu entendo que era necessário – ela terminou.

Harry sorriu verdadeiramente, o que não fazia a muito tempo.

E simplesmente a beijou. Algo que ela retribuiu, sorrindo contra sua boca.

_A vida se faz_

_Com essas horas_

_Pequenas maravilhas_

_Na voz coração_

_Muitos se vão_

_Mas essas horas_

_Breves horas_

_Ficarão_

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado. Segundos ou minutos. Somente estava ali, desfrutando do que não pode durante um ano, durante o que parecia uma vida.

Era uma coisa que guardaria na memória, no coração. E esperava que Gina também, tanto quanto ele.

_Tudo que eu errei_

_As águas vão levar_

_Mas eu agora sei_

_Que estou no meu lugar_

Porque a Gina fazia tudo parecer muito fácil e certo. Porque com ela sua culpa se evaporava como água, era levada junto ao vento.

Ela fazia parecer que tudo estava correto, até o errado.

Porque ele iria construir uma vida ao lado dela, tinha tanta certeza disso quanto o céu era azul.

_A vida se faz_

_Com essas horas_

_Pequenas maravilhas_

_Na voz do coração_

_Muitos se vão_

_Com essas horas_

_Breves horas_

_Ficarão_

E ele esperava que isso fosse para a eternidade.

_**= X =**_

Ok, gente! Fanfic feita de repente, num ato de inspiração! Há, há.

Se quiser ver outras fics minhas, pode acessar:

_ – Emmy Black Potter_

ou

_(Floreios e Borrões) – Annie Evans Potter_

Beijos, Emmy.


End file.
